Pool Cue
|manufacturer = |sold in = Ammu-Nation (GTA Online) |price = $6,250 (GTA Online) |unlock = |related = Baseball Bat Golf Club |reticle = None Generic (GTA San Andreas & TLAD; lock-on) |anim = Melee Club (HD Universe) |flags = }} |filename = POOLCUE (GTA IV) POOL CUE (TLAD; File note) EPISODIC_4 (TLAD; File name) |spawnmap = Yes (GTA San Andreas & TLAD) No (GTA IV & GTA Online) |spawnped = GTA San Andreas Pool player |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Pool Cue is a tool and a weapon in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, The Lost and Damned and, as part of the Bikers update, Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' The Pool Cue in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is depicted as a full-lenght cue with a black lower section ("butt") and brown upper section ("shaft"). It is primarily used as a tool to play pool. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Pool Cue has in fact been categorized as a weapon alongside other melee weapons, but its use as a weapon was dropped during development. The Pool Cue may still be used to play pool, but cannot be used outside the game, even though it is a functional weapon. It can be obtained via trainers, but it has low details, no HUD icon, and has the same behaviour as the Baseball Bat. WeaponInfo.xml - GTA IV CAN_AIM MELEE_CLUB ARMOUR_PENETRATING ''The Lost and Damned'' In The Lost and Damned, the Pool Cue is oficially added as a weapon into the game, albeit as a halved version. Additionally, pool can still be played. There is also an own full-lenght cue added in the game, which appears to have better aspect, featuring the halved cue as the lower section of the full-lenght variation. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' In Grand Theft Auto Online the Pool Cue assumes the halved variation seen in TLAD, but has a brighter texture and "OLD GEN" logos on it. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' While the Pool Cue is an effective melee weapon, the player cannot sprint, due to the weapon's length. It can kill any pedestrian instantly in one hit. GTA San Andreas Overview ''The Lost and Damned'' The Pool Cue performs similarly to the Baseball Bat, sharing the same damage (depending of the attack). However, the Pool Cue has no dodging animation, which only allows the player to block attacks and also makes it impossible to perform counter-attacks in a fight. TLAD Overview ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Pool Cue performs practically the same as the Baseball Bat and the Golf Club, being also one of the strongest melee weapons. GTA Online Overview |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery In-Game model PoolCue-GTASA.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. PoolCue-GTAIV.png|Full-length pool cue model used in GTA IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. PoolCue-TLAD.png|Full-length pool cue model used in The Lost and Damned. PoolCue-TLAD-halved.png|Halved pool cue model as a weapon, present only in The Lost and Damned. HUD icon Poolcue-GTASA-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto San Andreas''. PoolCue-TLAD-halved-icon.png|''The Lost and Damned'', halved. PoolCue-TLAD-icon.png|''The Lost and Damned'', full-length. PoolCue-GTAO-HUDIcon.png|''Grand Theft Auto Online''. First-Person View PoolCue-GTAV-FPS.png|Holding Artworks TerryThorpe-TLAD-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of Terry Thorpe with a Pool Cue. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Blueberry, Red County - In front of a small restaurant. From the entrance of The Well Stacked Pizza Co., head east and through the four-way intersection. Continue until the next intersection, which should be a three-way, has been reached. At the northeast part of this intersection, look for a small restaurant. The Pool Cue is just north of the entrance. *Doherty, San Fierro - Underneath a fallen part of the building on the west side of the construction site north of the Doherty Garage. From the Driving School, go north and turn west when you reach the construction site. Continue west and up the hill into the construction site. Continue west and should encounter a still-standing portion of a building with the floor drooping down. Underneath this fallen floor is the Pool Cue (and a Flamethrower). *Rockshore East, Las Venturas - In the middle of the industrial complex (by the dumpster) at Rockshore East. From the Rockshore West Safehouse, head north through the intersection and turn east at the road curve. Continue east and turn north at the next road curve. Continue north and turn east at the next road curve. Continue forward, cross the railroad tracks, and enter the industrial complex. Just off to the left is some sheltered parking. Go to the east end of the sheltered parking area. Once there, look for a beige building off to the left. There is a dumpster at the southwest corner of this building. The Pool Cue is next to this dumpster. *Any of the four bars around San Andreas - After a game of pool CJ receives the Pool Cue (replacing any equivalent weapons in the slot). *Can also be obtained by killing a pool player. The Lost and Damned *In the Homebrew Café. *In the Lost MC Clubhouse. Grand Theft Auto Online *Available to purchase from Ammu-Nation for $6,250. References Navigation }}es:Palo de billar pl:Kij bilardowy pt:Taco de Bilhar ru:Бильярдный кий Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in The Lost and Damned Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA IV Category:DLC Weapons in GTA Online Category:Melee Weapons